The present invention relates to a program, an input evaluation system, and an input evaluation method.
In recent years, a visual capability required for sports has attracted attention. As examples of such a visual capability, kinetic vision acuity which is the capability of following a moving object with the eyes, eye movement which is the capability of quickly moving the eyes, peripheral vision which is the capability of ensuring a wide visual field, a visual reaction time which is the capability of instantaneously recognizing an object viewed, and the like can be given.
A visual capability measurement device which can improve the visual capability has been known which allows the operator to input the type of pattern (e.g. numeral or alphabetic character) displayed on a monitor using a keyboard, and compares the type of pattern input using the keyboard with the type of pattern displayed on the monitor to determine whether or not the types of patterns coincide.
In such a related-art visual capability measurement device, a numeral, an alphabetic character, or the like is merely displayed on the monitor, and the operator inputs the corresponding numeral or the like using the keyboard. Therefore, the operator cannot develop the visual capability while imagining a situation during an actual sport such as soccer, baseball, or American football.
Moreover, it is not interesting to the operator to read a numeral or an alphabetic character randomly displayed. Therefore, the operator loses interest in training.
In the related-art visual capability measurement device, the operator performs an operation input using an operation button or the keyboard. However, since the operator must carefully observe the image displayed on the screen, it is difficult for the operator to sufficiently input information necessary for the visual capability measurement using the operation button or the keyboard.